


The Team Room

by Jacinta



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dildos, Double Penetration, Electricity, First Time, Flogging, Fluff, Gags, Handcuffs, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team has a room that they pretend doesn't exist when they aren't in it. It's their sex room, their kink room, the room where they break down and let the others build them back up stronger than before... with sex. This is just a few snapshots of what they get up to in their orgy room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The Room

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a CM all-out orgy fic so I wrote one with varying levels of fluff and kink. The first two chapters are fairly tame, apologies if you don't want fluff you could probably skip it and still get the gist. The best bit of writing this is the stick figure drawings of some of the positions, especially from Spencer's chapter, it's inspirationally bad because, as it turns out, drawing stick figure orgies is really difficult, and amazing. Oh and all significant others are magically alright with this, because I don't see any of them being unfaithful.

It was always different when they came together in the carefully designed attic of Morgan's place. It was a place away from their fucked up lives and fraternization rules and all the people who didn’t - couldn’t - understand. It was away from people they might hurt with the reality of their jobs, or people they couldn’t tell about their latest case. It was a place of pure understanding and all of their partners recognized that this was a thing they had to accept. It was safe.

The first time was after Hankel. Once Reid had been released Morgan had insisted that he stay the night at his place. Reid didn’t protest much because he was cold and still afraid; the rest of the team had initially planned to stay for dinner. Gideon had left straight after dinner, called away by events out of his control. Sitting on the couch Morgan had made the first move, pulling Reid in for a hug and holding the genius against his body until he relaxed. Then Morgan’s hands had begun to slowly slide all over Reid’s body, desperately cataloguing that the man was in one piece and aside from the foot, not broken.

Garcia had acted next, pulling Morgan off and cuddling Reid, completely ignoring the stuttered attempts at asking questions. She’d shushed him and told him that they just needed to know he was okay and that unless he asked them not to they would all hug him. JJ had come next, kissing him softly on the cheek. Hotch caved and timidly hugged Reid again, one hand on a shoulder the other cradling his head in a tender embrace that left Reid shaking. Although his shaking could have been from the unusual level of physical contact being displayed. He only drew away when Emily demanded a turn, kissing Reid tenderly on the lips despite the impropriety of it.

No one was entirely sure when it turned from reassuring themselves that Reid was alive to a team orgy. All they knew was that by the end of the compulsory hugs Reid was blushing fiercely and skilfully hiding his erection from the team of profilers, but not quite skilfully enough because someone had noticed. That was the closest they could pinpoint, because once it was pointed out the other men had quickly begun to deal with the same problem and from there they were doomed to an orgy. As they woke up they’d quietly dressed and left until only Reid and Morgan remained on the bed, the next time they saw each other was at work and it wasn’t awkward aside from a few feint blushes which quickly subsided as they set about slaying paperwork.

The third time they woke up all tangled together with the recent addition of Rossi they agreed this would be a _thing_ and that they needed to keep it separate from the rest of their life, even their work. They had to keep this out of the FBI building, keep it professional at work and completely not outside. It was Reid who suggested they pick a specific location for the thing, and that they made it as separate from work as possible. It was Morgan who suggested his attic, made accessible from the outside through a ladder. The next weekend everyone helped design and renovate it, making it secure and entirely practical.

The room was graced with wall to wall cushioning, soft enough that no one had to worry about sore backs in morning afters, courtesy of Morgan. They all trusted Reid’s calculations when it came to soundproofing, a trait he assured them they’d need. Rossi had suggested a small change room ante-chamber, a place to hang clothes, and a sink to wash off and a shelf of water and quick snack food. Hotch, ever security conscious, was the one who insisted on two locking doors, one either side of the ante-chamber and a keys for each of them. The cupboard of toys was Emily’s idea, as was the strict rule that all toys had to look like toys rather than something they’d find on a case. Garcia and JJ teamed up to ensure the room was aesthetically pleasing and practical, investing in a protective layer that wouldn’t rustle and friendly coloured sheets.

It’s their room, they made it together and the only compromise made were in how long they waited to christen the room because a case was calling. Sometimes only a small group went up there, other times it’s all of them gently returning to normal after a case. Occasionally it’s hard and rough and satisfying in ways they never thought was possible but other times it’s slow and gentle in ways they need to put each other back together. Despite the different moods some things are always the same and that small thread of consistency is what makes each of them keep coming back.

They had a calligraphic poster of their rules in the ante-chamber, not that anyone ever looked at it, but it was there. The first rule was ‘ _what happens in the attic stays in the attic’_.  Reid had protested the Vegas sentiment behind it but only jokingly. Everyone was a name not used at work and nobody had a ‘role’ here. Clothes were to be left in the anti-chamber, it was how they discarded outside personas, how Hotch the leader became Aaron who shied from control and Reid the shy genius became Spencer the dominant genius. Some things can never change.

The attic practically enforced acceptance and closeness. Scars were explained over time, stories of pain and redemption shared. No one thought less of each other. Not even when the real reason behind Spencer’s fear of the dark was revealed or when Penelope shared her full criminal background. Kinks were explored and requests considered and tried. No one thought less of each other and every secret shared made them closer. If one brought something up they could do so without fear of someone else mentioning it outside, they could all speak plainly and without fear of judgment or procedural suspension from work.

Hotch cried for hours, shaking in their arms after Hailey died. Pretniss explained her absence and begged for forgiveness that was already given. Reid confided when he craved the drug that had hurt him so much; he wondered aloud why they would put up with him. JJ cursed her forced promotion and rejoiced when she came back. Garcia overcame her fear after being shot by her date and Morgan shared his experience at the hands of Carl. Rossi revealed his weaknesses and learned teamwork.  They all broke down at various points and built each other up stronger than before.

Other partners were promptly told that the team had a _thing_ but it would never interfere with their individual relationship, as long as they didn’t try and stop it. They understood and never pressed to be allowed into the attic, it was something only the team could share. Will admitted that he was glad they looked after each other, for all the things he wasn’t authorised to know about and all the times that he couldn’t be there for JJ.

As individuals they were weak but the team made them strong.


	2. After A Bad Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and kind of sweet. Don't worry, the next one will be much pornier. Patience.

After a bad case everyone will go home for a little while to shower, eat, change, and greet their partners and children before leaving for Morgan’s. Climbing the concealed ladder and stripping was just another part of the ritual that soothed each of them. The first to arrive, Spencer or Penelope normally, will make sure that water, energy drinks, and snacks are in the little cupboard they use to store everything. They check that there is ample lube and condoms lying around, that all the blankets and pillows are clean and piled in the corner.

Derek and Emily enter the attic within seconds of each other normally, when Emily leaves Blake takes her place a little too well for initial comfort, even if she didn’t try. While they wait for the other others they trade light kisses and teasing touches, tracing random patterns idly onto each other’s skin. Dave joins next, content to watch until Jen and Aaron arrive. Once everyone is present the kisses become a little needier and the touches a little more firm as they all assure themselves that everyone is home and okay.

Aaron is normally the most desperate, kissing each bruise or scratch as though apologizing for letting them get hurt at all. No matter that it was just a part of the job, each tiny injury personally offended him and his team allowed him to kiss it better. Hands slowly massaged sore muscles and fingers carded gently through hair, brushing away pains and memories. Tongues danced across flesh while teeth lightly grazed as the pace sped up.

Soon they were fluidly rolling and writhing across the mats, rising up onto elbows or knees to meet another mouth in a soft kiss or arching into a pleasant touch. Hands moved faster and less purposefully while mouths focused on places known to produce faint gasps and breathy moans. Arousal built slowly in all of them, almost lazily as the melody of gasps and moans sped up as they shifted. Constantly moving from one patch of skin to another, everyone revealed in the sensation of loving and being loved after seeing the very worst humanity had to offer. The most depraved depths and tragic tales were swept aside by loving hands.

As guttural groans joined the symphony of sex sounds hips began to gently thrust and the never-ceasing motion slowed as each person spent longer in one place, aiming to build the arousal that was permeating the room. In these moments they were truly a team, individual pleasure was completely unimportant in the face of the overwhelming contentment that hung in the air. Each action was to push everyone towards orgasm.

Soon the movements became almost jerky and the harmony reached a crescendo before waning into content murmurs and sleepy sighs as movement was reduced to snuggling into the closest body. After so long coming together like this the crescendo was short as everyone reached orgasm within a few minutes, Reid could give you exact times probably. Together they formed a strange configuration of bodies, wet cloths passed around for a quick clean up so they didn’t have to wake up sticky. As everyone drowsily closed their eyes someone draped blankets over them, receiving quite hums of thanks before finding their own place in the kaleidoscope pattern they made with tangled limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On that note if you have any person-specific orgy ideas please share, I always appreciate inspiration. Really anything where one of the team is the focus of a human dog pile.


	3. Derek's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't an orgy, I was planning on putting Spencer here but it felt wrong. Instead Penelope watches Spencer drive Derek to a very blissful ending and also inspired a fairly long fic-possibly-series with one excellent comment: "Baby, you need to talk dirty more often. You could have me screaming your name with just your voice." In case you were wondering that's why there's a lot of similarity but this one came first.  
> As for time I kind of threw all of that out the window so pick where you want it to be. In my mind it's a few weeks after Rossi joins but it could be pretty much anywhere.

It was the weekend after they had decorated his attic when Morgan called Reid over, asking to meet him in the attic. Morgan was astutely aware that he wasn’t comfortable with the guys yet and he knew just how to remedy that. When even Rossi had been able to put his ego aside for a minute to let them teach him to work _with_ them instead of merely beside them, Morgan knew he had a problem that wouldn’t go away on its own.

“I want you to fuck me.” Derek had blurted out the second he saw Spencer opening the door, internally cursing a second later as Penelope followed him, he didn’t really want an audience if he was going to break down in Spencer’s arms. He was already sitting in the middle of the room, tense but determined to avoid pacing. The two frowned slightly at how tense he was but thankfully they knew the reason and didn’t ask the potentially catastrophic question ‘why’.

“I know.” Spencer had knelt beside him, a gently hand running down his arm. “I thought you might like Penelope to join us. Not that I can get much less of a threat.” Spencer had shrugged; he wasn’t putting himself down, just stating the obvious fact that Derek could kick his ass if he wanted, even if Spencer had an advantage at the time.

“I’m just watching unless I’m needed today my beauties. It could never be a chore to watch my gorgeous and sexy darlings.” She’d smiled as she made a nest out of the blankets and pillows and wriggled until she was comfortable and pulled a predictably bright coloured dildo out of the cupboard. “Spencer asked me to make sure he didn’t push you too far.” She’d made Spencer blush more than he already was, out of them all he was the least comfortable with the team orgies though he was blushing less each time. Derek had to pause a moment to consider how exactly Spencer could be pushy, aside from frying brain cells with his ramblings or unconscious allure he wasn’t exactly dominant towards any of them.

“Would you feel better if you were to –ah- ride me?” Spencer had asked in his adorably awkward manner. “Um. That way you’d have all the, ah, control.” He’d forced out and Derek had smiled, he suddenly had no idea why he had been apprehensive about this. Spencer would never hurt him, he never hurt anyone, well, unsubs forcing his hand not counted.

“No, but I do want to see you. Both of you.” He leant into Spencer’s space, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Spencer was an attentive lover, possibly the main reason Derek had chosen him for this. Rossi was a little too _passionate_ for a first time and Hotch was, well he was too Hotch-y, leaving just Spencer. The fact that Spencer was inherently non-threatening only cemented the decision. After a moment Spencer eased his tongue past Derek’s teeth, tracing the top of his mouth and coaxing Derek’s tongue back into his own mouth. To the side Penelope groaned softly.

“If I had any idea you two would be this hot before now I would have kidnapped you and locked you in my apartment.” She teased and Spencer snorted inelegantly breaking the kiss to laugh. Derek smiled softly and waited for Spencer to shake his head and slide a hand down his side and kiss along his jaw.

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like.” Spencer had whispered before biting lightly at Derek’s neck. For his part Derek huffed something that was intended as a promise but came out more as a whine. Spencer chuckled lowly and with a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder pushed him down, flat on his back, effortlessly ensuring a good view for Penelope. Derek lifted his hands, not normally this passive and wanting to correct that but Spencer grabbed them and steered them above his head.

“No. This is about you Derek. Don’t worry about me.” He’d murmured, staring into the eyes of the larger man. “Just lay back and enjoy, be selfish for once in your life.” He’d ordered and Derek had groaned and thumped his head back on the soft floor more than willing to obey that command.

“Then hurry up.” Derek had tried to sound impatient and possibly succeeded, or maybe Spencer just let him have the illusion of successfully controlling his own voice. Either way it got the desired effect. Spencer trailed his hands down Derek’s arms and then sides until they reached his hips. One hand caressed his cock and balls as the other steadied Spencer who leaned in for another kiss, biting at Derek’s lip. Gently Spencer rocked into Derek’s thigh as he waited for Derek to relax into his touch. His body was above and slightly to the side leaving Penelope a view of his hand and Derek’s body.

“Here sugar.” Penelope breathed, reaching out to toss a bottle of lube across to them, which Spencer set to the side before kissing down Derek’s sculpted abs.

“I won’t need that just yet.” He smirked, nipping at skin on his way and Derek’s eyes had shot open in confusing.

“Wha-“ A finger on his lips stopped his question. A tongue pressed flat against the base of his dick and dragged right to the tip answered his question which he’d mostly forgotten anyway.

“Relax Derek, I’m going to rim you, suck you and then, once you’ve recovered from that, fuck you.” Penelope groaned as Derek tried to find enough brain cells to ask what rimming was. While he was amply experienced with women he’d had no consensual encounters with men before this _thing_. He knew it was something beyond the norm for one night stands and that was pretty much it.

“Baby, you need to talk dirty more often. You could have me screaming your name with just your voice.” Penelope smirked, trying to pretend she hadn’t just turned into a puddle of goo that would do whatever he asked. In return all she got was a bashful smile before Spencer gently rolled Derek over and knelt between his legs. Pale hands massaged Derek’s fine ass and gently spread the cheeks. Before Derek could feel too awkward about the vulnerability Spencer had ducked his head, tongue swiping from balls to the base of his spine. Derek yelled in surprise and jumped, hands fisting the sheets as he twisted to look at a mischievous Spencer.

“Give it a chance before you demand if I’ve lost my mind.” Spencer had smirked and Derek just slumped down again, less surprised by the tongue this time though he still groaned and twitched, unsure which way exactly he was trying to go. Spencer licked another broad stripe across Derek’s hole before tracing the ring with the tip of his tongue, grinning at the shout and moan it produced.

“Good, ‘kay.” Derek said arching up as Spencer’s tongue continued to lightly tease his ass. Spencer chuckled deeply again and Derek felt his cock responding eagerly. Hands gently massaging Derek’s ass cheeks as Spencer curled his tongue and lightly poked it past the muscles, twisting and withdrawing it before blowing lightly across the wet skin. Again he thrust his tongue in and began a steady rhythm as he held Derek mostly still, allowing him a little bit of movement against his face and the sheets.

“Fuck, Spence!” Derek gasped and Spencer pulled back, sitting up and forcing him to roll over again. Without any further warning he swooped down, engulfing most of Derek’s erection in one harsh push past his gag reflex. Derek shouted, arching up into Spencer’s mouth the remaining inch, not even noticing the single lubricated digit Spencer slid into his ass. Spencer pulled back for a breath and wriggled his finger making Derek swear again as he ran his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock. Spencer set a fast pace, bobbing his head and thrusting his finger at the same speed, moaning softly as Derek’s hand gripped his hair desperately, not trying to control him just holding on for dear life.

 Every few bobs of his head Spencer pulled Derek past his gag reflex, swallowing around him and added a second finger the third time he did this. The fifth time he hummed and Derek gasped a warning which Spencer mostly ignored, pulling back enough he could swallow comfortably. With a twitch of Spencer’s fingers Derek was yelling and shooting down Spencer’s throat before slumping back down and panting. Spencer moved his fingers slowly and gently, not enough to annoy his over-sensitised body, as he sat up to look at Penelope who was frantically rubbing her clit and upon eye contact throwing her head back with a groan as her body shuddered with release.

Spencer fingered Derek, hands and mouth mapping his body in a way they’d all realised meant he was committing their every response to his perfect memory. From the few orgies so far Spencer knew every sensitive spot and what actions procured the most favourable responses. Every movement of Spencer’s was deliberately arousing and deceptively casual as he played Derek’s body for at least fifteen minutes before Derek finally groaned for him to ‘just hurry the fuck up’, a sentiment Penelope echoed. Smiling in a deceptively nice manner, as though he weren’t aching for more too, Spencer rubbed over Derek’s prostate three times before pulling his fingers right out. As Derek began contemplating how to threaten Spencer into filling him Spencer grabbed a condom.

“Don’t you dare. I want to feel the full experience.” Derek growled. Reid nodded and dropped the packet in favour of the bottle and quickly slicked up his length.

“Are you sure?” Spencer asked staring into Derek’s eyes as he leant over the bigger man, propped up with one arm.

“Yes!” Two voices practically screamed at him. With another small chuckled Spencer positioned himself and slowly slid into Derek’s body, finding the way smooth and deliciously tight. He groaned and rested his head on Derek’s chest.

“Breathe Derek.” Spencer panted, running a hand soothingly down the darker man’s side.

“Set an example.” Derek huffed as they both panted and when Spencer didn’t move he growled. “Move it.” Rolling his eyes at Derek’s impatience Spencer began short and gentle thrusts, more of a rocking motion really. Just as Derek was about to growl at him again Spencer sped up, kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders with closed eyes.

“You feel amazing Derek. It’s taken everything I have to not cum just prepping you.” Spencer hissed, his entire body tensely confirming the fact and Derek groaned.

“You two are beautiful.” Penelope breathed and Spencer smiled, a smile they were beginning to love and know meant good things for whoever it was directed at. Shifting his knees Spencer made his thrusts longer and a bit harder, pulling Derek’s hips up slightly until Derek arched and cried out in pleasure. Panting Spencer kept a steady pace, thrusting harder now that he had an angle that made Derek groan and arch under him, every few thrusts brushing against his prostate.

Spencer employed every unfair advantage he could think of, focusing completely on making Derek lose his mind. Forcing himself to keep the steady rhythm he kissed and nibbled at every hot spot he could remember, hand stroking Derek’s cock exactly how the man liked it. Just as Spencer thought he wouldn’t be able to last long enough Derek gasped that he was close. The effect was instant. Spencer sped up to pound into Derek erratically while his hand tightened around the dick he was stroking, self-restraint completely gone. Seconds later Derek was crying out and Spencer soon followed, a silent scream wracking his body.

His arm gave out and he collapsed on Derek who just wrapped an arm around him. Recovering slightly he pulled out and stared at the sink as though its distance was a personal offence. Standing on shaky legs he left, quickly returning with a wet washcloth and knelt to wipe Derek’s perfect abs with it before throwing it back into the sink. Looking at Penelope he smiled that smile of sexual promise and crawled over without breaking eye contact, making Penelope’s heart flutter desperately. She watched as he nuzzled her thigh, his eyes fluttering shut and a soft moan escaping as he inhaled her scent. Eyes open again he leant forward a bit more and flicked his tongue out and twisted it around the dildo she was still holding making her whimper at the promise.

Spencer grinned wickedly before prying her hand off the dildo and moving it to his head where she fisted his hair as he pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in, tongue finding her clit. His wide, normally innocent eyes stared up at her as he focused on his task, other hand ghosting up to caress her breast. He made a small mewling noise as her thighs twitched beside him.

“Sex kitten.” She giggled as he lapped at her and rolled a nipple between his fingers. The giggle quickly turned into a groan as her hips lifted, trying to get more of his mouth on her. Spencer obviously took the hint because he lightly scrapped his teeth across her clit and the hand controlling her dildo sped up. Within a minute she was gasping and rolling her hips up into his ministrations, absently wondering how they ever thought of him as shy or inexperienced before this. Far too quickly she was holding onto him for dear life as she flew apart under him, shuddering and gasping and clenching her hand in his hair.

Content with his freshly proved prowess at turning normally intelligent people into mindless puddles of blissful goo Spencer guided Penelope until she was curled around Derek as the big spoon. As she drifted off to sleep he curled up on the other side, wrapping himself in Derek’s arms with a content smile.

The next time they met Derek put his mouth to use on Emily as Aaron took him from behind and he didn’t flinch away from anything.


	4. Spencer's Kink Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Spencer is the god of kink. also, I really recommend drawing stick figure orgies as a humorous exercise. I have pages dedicated to working out how six people can even theoretically fit in/on the one

Everyone was surprised at just how amazingly kinky their youngest member had turned out to be, equally surprised that his awkwardness was due more to shocking them than being inexperienced. True he had only a handful of previous short-term partners, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. So when one Friday afternoon he asked them to meet in the attic because he had something he wanted to try, they all raced over at ten as asked. Spencer was full of surprises that usually left them gasping and wondering if he was actually a little bit of an evil genius or possibly a god of some kind.

The little change room was crowded as they undressed in a group of two and three as Derek just walked up from his house. Walking into the room the first thing Dave, Aaron and Derek saw was a small table with a sheet over it and two pieces of paper on top. Eyes flicking quickly over Spencer who was standing in the shadowed corner with his head down they shrugged at each other and wandered over to the paper as the girls came in and did the same thing. Aaron read the paper out to the others.

“Hi, I have earplugs in so you can talk freely about my request.” Aaron started quietly. “I want you to use me all night. You can do just about anything to me and I’ll obey any order I hear. I brought some things you might like to use, be creative. My body is only for your pleasure tonight, you can hold me back from orgasm all night or you can milk me dry. I know you’ll be hesitant at first but I swear I want this, I’ve been planning for two months now.” Aaron read, voice darkening at what was being offered. Dave pulled the sheet off the table and whistled and the wide variety of options, everything labelled helpfully. Some of the stuff was certainly not classifiable as a ‘toy’ by their standards and thus Spencer must have supplied them himself just for this. Everyone made their own sounds of shock as they looked at Reid who hadn’t moved at all and the table.

“Christ, the kid is going to kill us.” Dave muttered and Penelope nodded.

“There’s an extra note on the side for me and Derek.” Aaron said and they all hushed to listen again. “Aaron, Derek, I know you’re hesitant because of history but I promise, I wouldn’t offer unless I was okay with it. I trust you and because you don’t trust yourself I have a buzzer attached to my finger just in case I can’t take it anymore, sometimes reality doesn’t live up to fantasy. I won’t buzz at all because _you won’t hurt me_.” Aaron read.

“He’s right you know. Even if he was completely at our mercy the rest of us would step in if anyone went too far.” Emily told them gently.

“So are we really going to do this?” Penelope asked getting excited, Spencer was an amazing lover and if he asked for this then it was no hardship for her to be a bit more selfish than normal, maybe even a little bit cruel.

“He obviously wants us to hurt him.” Dave frowned.

“Not necessarily.” Jennifer answered. “He wants us to take our pleasure from him, treat him like a slave. Pain can make the pleasure better and this is just an offer.” She reminded and he rolled his eyes.

“If we use some of these he won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Aaron decided eyeing the toys speculatively. They were careful that any toys brought up here _looked_ like toys because of their job but some of these were clearly meant for stimulation or restraint out of their normal range and there’s only so much you can do to make certain objects look less threatening.

“I need to hear him agree to this but otherwise I’m willing.” Derek said after a long moment of consideration and everyone slowly nodded. Aaron walked over to Spencer and realised he was blindfolded as well. At a gentle touch to his chin Spencer jumped slightly before relaxing, clearly not afraid just startled by the unexpected contact. He turned the pale man around and pushing Spencer’s head up Aaron gulped and unbuckled the bright ball gag, pulling it out of Spencer’s mouth gently and removing the earplugs.

“You want us to use you?” Aaron said and Spencer’s cock twitched.

“Yes sir.” Spencer said loud enough for them all to hear.

“What exactly do you want?” Dave asked from the table and Spencer turned his head slightly in their direction.

“Whatever you want, sir. You can hit me, make me cry, make me beg, force or deny orgasms, make me suck and lick, make me take as much as you want to give. You can tie me up, order me to stay perfectly still, take turns, put me on show, make me watch, make me play any part you want. You can play games with me, set me up to fail or have me as a prize. Just use me without any restraint at all.” He said slightly breathless. “There are bottles of electrolytes and water to the side so we don’t get dehydrated.” Spencer grinned impishly and everyone looked at each other, silently agree that, fuck yes, this was going to be awesome beyond words.

“Tell us what you have on you.” Derek ordered experimentally.

“I have a blindfold, handcuffs, a cock ring, a butt plug, ankle cuffs, and a collar sir. Plus I had the gag and earplugs that Aaron has.” Spencer answered quickly.  “I’ve been wearing the plug all day.” He added earning himself another groan.

“Let us hear your buzzer.” Dave asked and almost immediately a loud buzz sounded.

“Here Aaron.” Emily threw him a leash which he clipped onto Spencer’s collar. “Kneel and let Aaron drag you over to us.” Spencer was kneeling before she could finish the order. As he shuffled over Dave and Derek moved the table against the wall where it wouldn’t be in the way. When he was kneeling in the middle of their circle they started wondering what exactly they wanted to do.

“Would you prefer one at a time or all of us shouting orders at the same time?” Jennifer asked and he moaned slightly before answering.

“Whatever you’d prefer mistress.” He answered simply before sensing that they wanted him to actually answer. “Perhaps take turns then gang up?” He offered timidly “It’s up to you. There’s six of you and you’ll all want to orgasm more than once so I expect to be sore and tired by the time you’re all satisfied no matter how you use me.” He said and a few of them shared a groan of ‘he’s going to kill us with sex and we will beg for more’.

“How about we let Pen start and then just butt in whenever?” Emily asked and everyone shrugged agreement and moved to lean against the wall, Aaron handing the leash to Penelope.

 “You are going to have to earn us first I think.” Penelope said with a wicked smile as she undid his handcuffs and roughly pushed him forward, he caught himself on his elbows and pushed up to hands and knees. “You are going put that mouth of yours to use for five minutes but I’m going to change your plug for something a bit longer.” He groaned softly. “Then I’m going to put two cups of water on your back and the more you spill the more we’re going to have to hurt you tonight. If you spill more than half the water you probably won’t be getting off at all.” He groaned desperately. “You will thank me.” She ordered with a sharp swat to his ass.

“Thank you Mistress.” He said as steadily as he could.

“That’s better.” She pulled out his plug and put his earplugs in before setting up the fucking machine but leaving it off. Pulling a beanbag over she made sure Spencer wouldn’t have to lean down to do as he was ordered and unclipped his wrists. Dave helpfully placed the two full plastic cups on him, one between his shoulders and the other at the base of his spine. Penelope tugged on his hair gently, not wanting to spill water unfairly, indicating he had to work.

He was more restrained than normal, but not enough to upset her. Grinning evilly at the others she flicked the remote switch and the machine began to slowly thrust into him and the first drops of water fell, it wasn’t much but it was enough to make the others chuckle.

Five minutes was just long enough to make Penelope a very happy woman, the boy was a genius in more than one way. She was pleased to note Spencer hadn’t spilt half the water, about a quarter out of each glass which was pretty good considering how much he normally moved. Abruptly she turned the machine off and Spencer whined pitifully as she also pulled away from him. Leaving him there she removed the glasses and tugged on his leash.

“Anyone want to do anything before I remove the earplugs?” She asked, putting the machine to the side and Derek nodded.

“Can you put the arm binders and nipple clamps on him?” Derek asked and Penelope grinned, eagerly restraining and clamping the man and stepping away again, letting Derek lead this part. Spencer was resting with his cheek on the floor and his ass in the air when Derek grabbed his hips and slid in with one long stroke enjoying the loud moan it produced.

“Thank you, sir.” Spencer moaned as Derek immediately set a punishing pace. He pulled Spencer up with an arm around his chest and a hand in his hair and pressed the smaller frame against his chest and slid three fingers into Spencer’s mouth. He immediately began sucking, tongue darting out to reach further than his mouth and Derek groaned at the sight. He slid his other hand down Spencer’s torso, pulling lightly on the clamps before wrapping his hand around Spencer’s throat. Derek squeezed gently; surprised when Spencer tilted his head back with a moan.

In the front row seats Dave won a whispered debate with Aaron and walked over to the table, pulling out a spider gag. Derek grinned and removed his fingers, helping the older man secure it to Spencer before pulling on Spencer’s hair so his head was tilted back nicely. Dave teased Spencer by holding himself just at his lips, watching as Spencer reached his tongue out to try and encourage the man to go further. He tried to tilt his head forward but Derek held his hair tight and Spencer groaned in frustration.

Dave relented after a minute of teasing them both, pushing in and testing Spencer’s gag reflex. Humming as Spencer swallowed around him Dave untied Spencer’s blindfold, letting it fall to the floor beside them. Taking one ear plug out he watched Spencer blink in the light.

“You will keep your eyes on me.” Dave ordered harshly. “Otherwise you can masturbate for an hour before we touch you again.” He threatened before putting the earplug in again. Spencer’s wide eyes stared up at him. Derek groaned at the sight and began slamming into Spencer harder, occasionally tightening his hand around Spencer’s throat or pressing lightly at Dave’s dick inside. All three men were moaning and the watchers were staring in fascination as Spencer stared into Dave’s eyes even as tears trickled out of his own.

Moments later Derek was muffling his groan of release as he bit Spencer’s shoulder and Spencer was making the most obscene choking sounds humanly possible as his eyes finally slid shut as a shudder swept over his slender frame. Dave pulled back and paused his thrust to snag an electrical looking thing. He quickly read what it did and ran it along Spencer’s stomach making his eyes fly open, body twitch and Derek curse.

Jen came up and began caressing Spencer’s body, mixing it with brushes of the electric wand, all while keeping out of his sight. Emily joined in and soon Dave was groaning and spilling into Spencer’s mouth, amused when he only managed to swallow about half and the rest dripped down his chin only to be lapped up by Emily. Dave followed Derek to the side for a break, perching on the bench that ran along the partial wall.

“I think I want to flog him.” Emily said as though she were deciding something completely normal. Penelope groaned.

“You do that and I’ll kneel in front of him.” Jen smirked and all three men groaned as they imagined how painful that would be, kid had been on edge from the second Aaron had attached the leash.

“Put one of the better cock rings on him if you don’t want him to cum.” Derek told them and Penelope immediately handed them a cold silver contraption that would prove a lot more restrictive than what he had on now. Emily put the blindfold back on and replaced the spider gag with the ball one while Jen carefully swapped the rings, mindful that he was on edge and removed the nipple clamps. Spencer moaned and arched into every touch. Emily then undid the arm binders and they rubbed his arms to keep circulation going well before reattaching the soft handcuffs and leading him over to the wall where they had Aaron help secure his wrists above his head. Penelope darted between them all to add a spreader bar to his feet and to leave a lipstick mark on his cheek.

Jennifer sat beside them as Emily made a few very gentle passes over Spencer’s back, ass, and thighs with the flogger so he wasn’t taken completely by surprised. At each hit he moaned and bucked forward, at first violently but after the third hit only slightly. Happy that she wouldn’t get her head smashed between wall and Spencer’s groin, Jen knelt between his legs without touching him once. Everyone heard the exact moment Spencer realised what was about to happen, and the exact moment he felt a warm mouth around his dick and a harder hit to his ass.

Spencer hung his head forward, desperate to orgasm but with it enough to know he wouldn’t be allowed yet. Still the warm mouth on him was torture and the flogger helped distract him. After a few more hits of increased strength the electrical wand as proven to be a favourite as it ran along his arms, legs, and chest at complete random. He panted and twitched without bothering to try and control his natural reactions, groaning for more.

Penelope and Aaron passed the wand back and forth as Emily built up an impressive rhythm that appeared to require quite a bit of concentration as she twirled the floggers through the air. Spencer was grunting and moaning almost constantly, legs shaking very slightly with the strain of staying upright. Soon tears were leaking out under the blindfold and he was starting to have sensory overload in the best way possible. Just as he wasn’t sure how much more he could take Emily cracked the flogger extra hard and put them down, Jen pulled off him and together they helped him down, laying him on the floor which earned them an appreciative moan.

“I would very much like to ride him.” Penelope declared as they let Spencer recover slightly. She grabbed one of the water bottles and removed his gag and an ear plug, offering him the water which he drank greedily.

“Had enough yet?” Emily asked running a nail down the inside of his leg. “Cause round one isn’t over.” She smirked and he just moaned.

“Thank you.” He croaked, to who exactly wasn’t clear but Emily took it as an all purpose thanks.

“Anything to say before we gag you again?” Jen asked sweetly.

“Aaron stop standing to the side please.” He took a moment to attempt the sentence in one go. Aaron chuckled and the earplug went back in but Emily held off on the gag. They quickly secured his arms above his head again, just loosely this time and Penelope was quick to slide herself down on Spencer making him moan and buck up into her. “Please” he begged before Emily knelt over his face and tugged his hair letting out a small noise when he got the hint.

Aaron smirked as the youngest man thrust up into Penelope and sat lightly on his thighs, effectively stopping pretty much all movement. He kissed along Pen’s back and neck as he gently ran hands over her body. Jen decided to be just a little bit cruel and grabbed a feather and the little Wartenburg wheel and gently traced the first over the sole of his foot, chuckling as he twitched and tried to get away.

Penelope was the first to scream as Aaron let Spencer’s legs go so he could thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm. Aaron helped her to sit with Derek just as Emily made her high pitch keening that signalled Spencer had made her orgasm. Jen helped her over to sit with Dave while she and Aaron had their turn, both standing over the panting man as they decided how to position him.

The decision was only difficult because the possibilities were somewhat overwhelming though it really didn’t take too long. Aaron took the earplugs out and Spencer nuzzled his hand slightly.

“Roll onto Jen and support yourself with your elbows.” He ordered with a gentle kick to his ribs to direct him. “Spread your legs.” Aaron smiled as he was obeyed. “Now I’ll help you slide into Jen.” Spencer whined pitifully but made no move to avoid following the hand that guided him into Jennifer whose head thumped back on the mattress with a groan.

“God ‘Pence.” She groaned and he echoed the sound slightly more miserably.

“Now, if you get her off first then I’ll take this cage off before I finish. Otherwise you’ll have to wait.” Aaron ordered and Spencer nodded so fast he nearly head butted Jen, who caught his hair and pulled his head back quickly. She nipped and his neck as he started to thrust into her, making the most desperate sounds they’d ever heard him make.

Aaron let Jen get a head start; he was actually trying to give Spencer a chance because he had to be in pain by now.  She snaked one hand down to rub her clit, realising that Aaron actually wanted Spencer to win this one and deciding to help because he also had a glint of ‘I have an evil plan’ in his eye which promised fun. Pausing Spencer’s movements caused Jen to groan and hiss something vaguely threatening at him which only made Aaron take his time. Sliding gently into Spencer he considered his next order.

“Move Spencer.” Aaron ordered with a light slap to his thigh, setting him into motion again which left all three groaning. Jen and Aaron muffled their moans by nipping at whatever parts of Spencer’s skin they could reach. When his hair was released Spencer buried his head in Jen’s neck for a second before getting creative and rubbing his face against one of her breasts.  The spit from the ball gag slipped across her nipple and the surrounding area as he teased it against the rubber and his lip with occasional flashes of teeth.

“Oh god.” Jen shouted in surprise when he managed to almost bite the hard nub between teeth and lip, and Aaron chuckled at his increasingly desperate sounds. Emily moved and leant over Jen’s head to kiss her as Spencer continued his mission to drive her wild despite his severely limited means.

As Jennifer’s gasps became shorter and more desperate Aaron pulled Spencer up, taking over the movement and Spencer stretched to find Jen’s body and rub her clit producing yet another moan.

“Spen.” Jen said cursing as Aaron thrust hard enough that she skidded a little. “Pinch and scratch yourself.” She panted and Spencer whined but moved his hands as ordered. He brushed his fingers across one of Aaron’s hands around his neck and pushed lightly indicting that Aaron could squeeze. He trailed a nail down the centre of his chest and yelped when he went to separate his hands and remembered the handcuffs. Tentatively he rolled his left nipple between finger and thumb before squeezing and pulling, yelling around the gag and shaking from more than Aaron’s harsh thrusting. Repeating the action on his right he then scratched four red lines down his chest and Jennifer screamed as she convulsed , sighing gratefully when Aaron paused to pull Spencer out of her and let him fall to his elbows, head resting on her stomach.

Spencer whined and nuzzled at the soft skin under his face, fingers clenching and unclenching in the air above her. Aaron waited until he was very close to reach around and awkwardly release the cage, shouting as Spencer screamed into the gag and convulsed around him, almost immediately spurting on the sheet to the side of Jennifer’s legs with his head thrown back and his whole body shaking. Aaron groaned and bit Spencer’s shoulder as he came a second later.

“Fuck that was hot.” Derek informed them and the two just grunted in response which made him chuckle. “Dave, get Aaron, Penpen help me with Spence?” He asked and Dave pushed and prodded Aaron to the wall as the other two gently wiped Spencer down and gave him more water, cuddling as he recovered.

“Having fun?” Penelope asked sweetly as Spencer guzzled the water, earning herself a smile.

“Yes Mistress.” He whispered sounding extremely dazed.

“Good because we’re only halfway.” She informed him and he moaned. “Hey Em, let’s see those nails?” She asked, patting Spencer’s hair on her thigh, and Emily raised the backs of her hands in confusion. “Perfect.” She declared.

“Dare I ask what you’re planning?” Emily inquired from where she was cuddling Jennifer.

“Not yet. Derek, how soundproof is this place again?” She asked next and Spencer answered instead.

“Very good, I told you my calculations when we started this place. Only the lady next door stands a chance of hearing the loudest scream, and only if she’s in the kitchen or laundry which she wouldn’t be at this time of night.” He mumbled.

“In that case I want to hear you begging and screaming.”  She smiled evilly. Dave chuckled.

“If I didn’t know better I’d wonder if you had a graveyard somewhere.” He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Kid’s remembered how to talk; I think it’s safe to say he’s ready for more.” Spencer shrugged and nodded as he felt someone putting the evil cage of orgasm denial back on him making him whimper pitifully. Penelope moved him to his hands and knees facing one of the corners for the best view.

“In that case everyone sit back and enjoy the musical prowess of Miss Emily who will play our Spencer. Listen as she stretches him and coaxes the disjointed chords of broken begging from his sweet lips.” Penelope announced, passing Emily a glove and a bottle of lube.

“Oh!” Emily said in understanding before Penelope rushed over to the table and pulled out the bag underneath and extracting an item. She handed it to Emily who uncovered it and everyone’s eyes widened. “Ohhh, will that even fit?” Emile asked eyeing the large plug and then Spencer’s ass.

“What?” Spencer asked with only a small note of worry. “What are you putting in me?” He fidgeted nervously.

“At the moment? Three fingers.” Emily answered having pulled her glove on, masked by their talking, and rubbed lube over her whole hand. Spencer yelped in surprise as three fingers slid right into his body. “After that, just tell me if it gets too much.” She ordered and he nodded quickly. She waited for him to relax again before slipping her fourth finger in and the tip of her thumb.

“Fuck! You’re.” Spencer panted. “You’re going to -“ his realisation was cut off when she brushed his prostate and he groaned loudly, dropping to his elbows.

“Stay still now or I’ll have to stop.” She said when he tried to push back onto her hand. Spencer dropped his head and whined, though he did stop trying to push back. “Good boy.” Spencer whimpered as she spread her fingers. A few minutes later she had worked her fist in and the others shuffled over for a better view of Spencer’s ass clenching around her wrist. “Think that’s enough Penpen?” She asked.

“Maybe a bit more, it’s pretty big.” She answered and Spencer whimpered again.

“What? Please. What are you putting in me?” Spencer asked between yelps as the hand inside him moved and fingers teased the edges of his hole.

“Us? Nothing.” Penelope answered angelically. “That should be enough.” She said and Emily pulled her hand and fingers out leaving Spencer almost sobbing at the lack.

“Please. Please. Fill me. Please.” Spencer begged and Derek chuckled, putting the ear plugs in so Penelope could give orders without worrying about him working out what she was planning, he whined slightly at the loss but mostly stayed quiet, whispered begging not counted.

“Dave, go thread two ropes; long from the ceiling and short from the floor. Jenjen; the electric mats. Aaron; get me two clamps, and a chain. Derek; help me move him.” Everyone scurried to obey as they helped Spencer crawl over to where Dave and Jennifer were following orders. Once Aaron offered the clamps forth she adjusted them to exert almost no pressure unless pulled and attached them to the ends of the short rope. Next she attached the handcuffs to the ceiling ropes and motioned for Derek to stretch Spencer’s arms above his head and she quickly snapped the cuffs around his wrists and the bar between his legs.  Pulling the earplugs out she explained to Spencer as she went.

“First of all you get to watch for this bit.” She handed the blindfold off to helpful hands. “These” she showed him the nipple clamps “are attached to the ground and will pull if you rise up too high.” She clipped them on as Jennifer returned with the mats. “This will be shocking if you kneel on it.” She smirked and slid it under his knees.

 “Please.” He hissed but was ignored.

“Sit back for me.” She ordered and he did, twitching at the mats “Had to check you could move. Now up.” Penelope motioned for Aaron to pull the wrist cuffs up until his knees were hovering a tiny bit above the ground. “Good. While up you can hold onto the ropes and when down you will be sitting on this.” She placed the giant dildo down and positioned it so it was pressed against his entrance.

 “If it’s too much just press your buzzer and we’ll move on but if you want to come again tonight you’ll wait for us. We’ll be back when we have enough of listening to you beg.” Emily said as Penelope kissed him on the nose and he nodded.

“I can. I will. Please just fuck me.” He pleaded as Penelope shepherded the others a few steps away and they all lay down, casually touching and kissing in ways meant to tease him instead of arouse each other further.

“Sweetie, there’s one way you can fuck yourself without getting shocked.” Penelope said as he began a stream of begging instead of the normal stream of facts. His begging was punctured by grunts as he tried to get comfortable and moans when he saw something particularly nice such as Jennifer sneaking up and deep-throating Derek by surprise. They kept an eye on him, amusing as he struggled to find the position Penelope had told him about, apparently they had worked out the only way to render Spencer’s intelligence unusable.

It took Spencer nearly ten minutes to bring his feet forward to ride the dildo the way Penelope told him he could. His begging grew more frantic as he pulled himself up and slid back down and the others gave up the pretence of teasing him and just watched.

“That’s it pretty boy, fuck yourself with that massive thing.” Derek groaned.

“Desperate for more even though he knows he can’t cum.” Emily pointed out and Spencer slipped forward, yelping as he was shocked.

“Open yourself up for us.” Dave ordered and Spencer groaned as he pulled himself back up and onto the dildo. After another minute of watching him impale himself with a constant stream of begging someone spoke up again.

“We should put him to work while he still has part of his brain.” Jen pointed out.

“Hmm, maybe we could just make him fuck himself to a third erection? He’s really fun to watch.” Penelope murmured and Aaron groaned.

“I don’t want to wait.” He said in his commanding voice.

“I vote take him down.”  Derek agreed and got agreements from Dave, Aaron and Emily. With a dramatic sigh Penelope got up and moved over to their genius.

“Could I get some help moving him?” She asked and Derek moved over with Aaron as she put the blindfold back on and released the clamps. Together they untied his wrists, lightly massaging them. When they pulled him off the dildo he whined desolately, even when Penelope smacked him on the nose teasingly. “Stop that now, you’ll be filled in a minute if you co-operate.” She ordered and he gave a sob but nodded and let himself be carried to the middle of the room.

 

Dave lay down and Aaron and Penelope guided Spencer down onto his cock, both men making happy sounds though Dave’s was much more restrained. The older man wrapped his arms around Spencer, pulling him back to rest on Dave’s chest and to hold him still as Emily lowered herself onto Spencer’s still caged cock with a very pleased moan. She wrapped her hands around Spencer’s ribs and leant forward to pant with her eyes shut to avoid seeing Dave’s smirk.

“You were right; the cage really makes it better.” She gasped and Spencer groaned sadly, knowing that meant he’d probably be wearing it more often in the future. He was starting to hate the stupid thing. In fact he was rather hoping that if he hated it enough it might magically disappear.

“You totally cheated.” Derek announced to the side. “Double headed coin.” Aaron smirked as he knelt between the two sets of legs and began to ease himself into Spencer’s body beside Dave.

“Fuck, he’s so tight around us.” Aaron groaned once he was comfortably pressed against Emily’s back. He tilted his head forward to kiss the back of her neck gently as they watched Derek and Penelope force Spencer’s hands to where they wanted them. They stayed still as Penelope seated herself on three of his fingers and positioned his thumb.

“If you can’t think enough to keep your thumb moving I can take over but try to keep going.” Penelope told him and Spencer groaned but nodded.

“Don’t need to keep a rhythm for me, just don’t move your arm.” Derek announced squeezing Spencer’s hand how he wanted it.

“Yes. Yes, please.” Spencer panted and moaned brokenly as JJ yanked his hair. Dave joined him in a groan as she lowered herself onto his face, leaning forward to kiss Emily with a pleased gasp as Spencer moved his tongue.

“Fucking move, Aaron.” Dave growled and Aaron chuckled as he rocked his hips sending half the room into moans. As he slowly picked up a pace he held Emily’s hips and helped her match his pace as Penelope and Derek leaned forward to kiss between Jen and Emily.

After a few awkward bumps they found a good rhythm that left them all moaning, Spencer actually crying even as he did his best to make Jen scream above him despite his own screams. Actual words were a distant idea; the most coherent thought of ‘fuck’ was quickly becoming a challenge for everyone. They all knew they wouldn’t last long but everyone was determined to hold on, hands roaming everywhere, without pressure, to stay connected without pushing anyone over the edge.

Emily came first with a shout and tore a shriek from Spencer’s throat as she clenched around him before flopping back onto Aaron’s chest to catch her breath. Once she had that back she began moving again, quickly reaching another orgasm and shaking as she decided she couldn’t go again just yet. She waited until she trusted her legs before she pushed herself up and to the side, flopping down next to them to watch sleepily as Penelope moved to ride Spencer again. Aaron came next, muffling his shout in Penelope’s shoulder as he thrust erratically a few times before going limp and pulling out to flop next to Emily.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily, curling around her as they watched as Derek moved to take his place. Dave was desperately hanging on as Jen came with a delicate whine, pulling Spencer’s hair painfully. She moved to the other side, panting. Penelope got up and repositioned herself over Spencer’s face. Dave came seconds later, yelling something that was probably Italian but no one had enough brain cells to register. Derek pulled Spencer’s hips up so Dave could slide out before fucking into the younger man with complete abandon. Reaching out he grabbed Penelope’s arms and they braced themselves as they came almost simultaneously, Derek with a silent scream and Penelope with a high sound.

Carefully he withdrew from Spencer’s abused body, ignoring the poor guy’s whimpers and released the cage. Almost instantly Spencer screamed, voice cracking as his entire body tensed, lifting almost completely off the floor as he came longer and harder than any of them knew a guy could. His body finally relaxed and slumped to the ground and he whimpered twice before passing out with a smile on his lips.

“Naww.” Emily said quietly as she forced her legs to get her upright. “Looks like we tired the poor thing out.” She smirked as Dave rolled the boy to the side, curling around him protectively.

“I hope we didn’t wake your neighbours.” Aaron chuckled as Emily threw a damp cloth which landed on his face. “Thanks.” He yelled back before lightly wiping the sweat and cum off his body. As he did so she threw other cloths out which he passed out and smiled when Dave wiped the sleeping genius down as gently as he could before attending to himself. They all threw the cloths back and Emily muttered something about not being the housekeeper.

“Bring over some water would you?” Penelope gasped her voice dry and scratchy. Dave pulled Spencer’s blindfold off and checked that his pulse was actually going down and they hadn’t killed him with that last orgasm.

“He’ll be fine.” Dave announced when he saw several sets of worried eyes on him. “Just exhausted.” He assured as Emily handed out the water before curling up between Aaron and Spencer. For a while everyone just drank, throwing empty bottles in the general direction of the bin and placing the almost empty ones out of the way.

“If our phones ring I will kill whoever is calling us in. Then I will kill the police department that called us. Then I’ll kill the unsub.” Emily muttered as Penelope dozed, cuddled into Jennifer who cuddled into Derek who returned the cuddle, back pressed against Dave who was curled with Spencer. Emily’s foot had found its way between Dave’s and Aaron was already asleep against her back. She received grunts and hums of agreement as everyone drifted off, the multiple orgasms having drained them completely.


	5. Emily Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever seen Prentiss/Blake so I started out with a bit of it but it got away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This is officially abandoned but it's not like it had a plot going so I'll leave it up even if I didn't finish characters. I just can't find motivation or any kind of enthusiasm for it anymore, sorry to disappoint. 11/2/15

For all Emily had left the team and they’d drifted apart a little she was still welcome in the attic when she was in town. It had been more than a year since she’d experienced the closeness of the attic and she figured that her successor wouldn’t be intimidated by her presence by this point and, more importantly, it was her birthday soon and she’d be spending it alone. Very alone. So she booked a flight to spend three days at Quantico for her birthday and only called Penelope, the woman would know soon anyway, she knew everything.

It was Penelope who made the whole team go up to the attic for her, and she laughed as everyone mobbed her with naked hugs. After the standard pleasantries were exchanged as well as more than a few less polite but equally welcome touches, Aaron stepped back and introduced the woman who had replaced her.

“Alex, this is Emily, I don’t believe you’ve met yet.” He said and everyone moved aside a little to watch the interaction.

“How are they treating you?” Emily asked with a smile to let her know it was okay, it was pretty hard to not like someone the team had included in this. There were no hard feelings on her side.

“Good, you seem to have trained them well.” Alex smiled back, Derek laughed and the slight tension changed tone entirely.

“I wanted to do something special for my birthday, would you mind sharing your team with me for a night?” She asked jokingly and Alex waved her hand around, in that gesture Emily wondered why she’d stayed away for so long.

“There’s more than enough to go around.” She assured and reached forward to pull the other woman into a heated kiss that left everyone remembering why they were up here. While Emily went down on Alex she sighed into the familiar but never less amazing feel of Spencer eagerly using his mouth on her. He never started where you wanted him to, always at the neck or ankle and working down or up, and if you didn’t trap him he’d keep going.

Tonight she trapped him, rolling onto her back and trapping his shoulders with her legs and reaching one hand down to tug his hair, making him thrust two fingers in with a moan. Alex keened at the loss that was quickly filled with Aaron thrusting into her and silencing the sound with a kiss while Dave teased Penelope with Jen’s help. Once she was sure that Spencer wasn’t going to try to wriggle away she rolled them both over and his hand curled around her thigh without pausing his ministrations. She pulled Derek over by the ankle and greedily took his cock into her mouth, gently riding Spencer’s face and fingers as she sucked Derek as far down as she could.

Spencer started moaning so she reluctantly pulled away for a second to see why and found Jen pushing fingers into him with her mouth firmly around his cock while Penelope trapped the leg Jen couldn’t and scratched nails down it as Dave entered her about as slowly as he could Derek laughed and gently tugged her back and she had one hand pulled Spencer’s hair and the other rolling Derek’s balls and _this_ was how everyone should spend their birthday.

“Spence, prep her ass.” Dave called out and Emily moaned, jerking and tightly squeezing Derek’s thigh as she came at the idea. “Maybe wait a second.” He added wryly and Spencer ignored that advice, he never understood the point in trying to reclaim their brains after an orgasm, and when he was pushing fingers coated in her juices into her ass she didn’t either. Why bother when she was just going to lose it again anyway? Derek came a few moments later and she swallowed it down expertly, lack of practice hadn’t made her forget that particular skill at least.

Pausing Spencer for a moment she turned herself around and leant forward to battle with Jen over sucking his beautiful cock down. Usually he moved so much it was difficult to play at all but being pinned under her body and having Jen holding one leg and Penelope the other he could only wriggle a little. Penelope was giggling through her moans at Spencer was trying to buck up into their mouths and chase them when they got distracted with their tongues down each others throat. Spencer pushed in a third finger when Penelope relinquished the task of keeping Spencer’s leg still to Alex who was also egging Derek back to another erection. Jen left so Aaron could lift Spencer’s legs over his shoulders and fill him, earning desperate little noises that Emily silenced with a mouth around his cock, taking everything he had to give, barely able to while riding her own waves of pleasure.

Rolling off him she panted for a second until she saw Penelope and Jen flipping a coin with strap-on’s fastened to them. Not caring what the outcome was she pulled Penelope down and impaled herself on Penelope’s fake cock, enjoying the fullness and rocking for a moment to get comfortable before Jen was pushing her forward a little and sliding into her ass gently. Emily swore colourfully, she’d forgotten how amazing it was to just be owned like this and she mentally pushed all of that sensation into Penelope’s mouth with her tongue, determined not to reach her limit yet. They moved gently, obviously able to tell she wasn’t used to it anymore and slowly built up speed.

“Princess, might I have a bit?” Dave teased and Emily moaned happily as she pushed herself up enough to comfortably take his cock into her mouth. Smiling around it was difficult but she managed when he swore in Italian when Penelope tiled her head up to run her tongue around his balls. Together they worked on him letting Jen control most of the movement, pushing and pulling Emily to meet her thrusts in perfect time with Dave’s pushing and pulling. She had to pull her mouth off Dave and bite his hip as she muffled the scream of another orgasm, he gave her a moment to pant dazed before tugging her hair gently. Penelope bit his thigh as she convulsed next and Dave swore again.

“I appreciate you biting elsewhere but I’m not the one who likes that.” He reminded and Emily chocked for a second, tears of laughter mixing with the ones of pleasure which were all wiped away by Penelope’s gentle hands. “Careful princess.” Dave cautioned and JJ bit her shoulder hard, sucking and almost certainly leaving an impressive hicky. They didn’t slow though, it was something the men had long ago accepted, women with a strap-on will outlast them any day, a fact that Emily was very grateful for right now.

She could feel another orgasm building and she held it off, determined to make Dave ejaculate before she had to remove her mouth again. Pen pulled on hand of nails down his thigh and he gasped out a warning so Emily quickly pulled off, using her hand to finish him. Once Dave realised what she was doing he shouted, spurting over her face and chest, marking her. Much to her surprise Alex was there almost instantly and began licking it off her, pushing some of Dave’s cum into her mouth with her tongue and Penelope curled upwards, biting harshly into Emily’s ribs, hard enough to leave an open-mouthed impression of teeth that would bruise and Emily cried out, clutching Alex for support.

Thankfully Jen screamed out seconds later and they could disentangle to watch Spencer do that thing where he nearly levitates with his orgasm being sucked ferociously by Derek. They all made happy sounds when Derek came moments later over Spencer’s chest. Aaron clearly decided to have mercy on the tiredly thrashing Spencer and crawled over to them pausing to change condoms. Emily spread her legs in invitation and he took it, sliding in comfortable and setting his brutal pace that had her clawing at Penelope’s arms almost instantly. Too far gone for profanities she let her body and gasps speak for her, aware that everyone was studying her intently. She had to close her eyes against the circle of friends watching her closely, each with different expressions ranging from lust to love.

Someone reached out and teased one nipple so someone on the other side did the same thing. A hand wrapped around her throat and she threw her head back, almost screaming when harsh fingers rubbed her clit and someone bit along her leg. Opening her eyes for a moment she saw Dave leave behind a hickey before pulling Spencer’s head to a place next to it and he pulled away moments later leaving a second mark. Closing her eyes again so this didn’t end she felt four more mouths latch on to expand the line till it almost reached her knee.

Unable to hold her orgasm back much longer she cried out a wordless warning and when Aaron moved his head to awkwardly complete the hickey chain down her thigh she screamed, digging nails into whatever part of whomever she was holding onto. Hotch put every ounce of effort he had into prolonging it to be one of the longest orgasms she’d ever had, curling forward and following her just as she started to come down from the high.

 

“So what order are the mouths in?” She asked the next morning after watching the routine of Spencer demand coffee and be handed some caffeinated treat which he then shared a little with Jen looking like a reluctant child handing over a favourite toy.

“Why don’t you try and guess?” Alex teased gentle, lips ghosting across her back as she said it and Emily shivered slightly and wriggled back into her.

“Well Dave’s the closest to my hip, then Spencer’s, next was someone with long hair, maybe Jen?” She asked and the woman in question nodded, shuffling back into Derek who was starting to wake up. “I think Pen moved at that point so she must be next, then Derek, you and last was Aaron?” She asked taking a guess at the Pen/Derek/Alex order.

“Good guess, it was Derek then Pen then me.” Aaron offered pushing himself up and shuffling over to make actual coffee for everyone, throwing protein bars out at them as well.

“Thank you for that.” Emily murmured tracing them and pushing lightly in the centre of each mark, she had wanted something to remember this by when she left just after lunch, something to remind her it wasn’t just a dream.

“We could see you wanted it.” Dave assured and everyone perked up a little as the smell of coffee permeated the room, Spencer almost stepping on Jen in his haste to get his first cup. They all laughed and after coffee they languidly said goodbye to her with slow and gentle morning sex. For the first time ever four women rode the four men. Penelope rode Aaron while beside them Jen rode Derek who were beside Alex and Dave who left Emily riding Spencer for a morning workout.

When it came time for Emily to become Prentiss again she was happier than she’d been in months and she knew she’d be walking on clouds for a few days at least, and that she would certainly be back the next opportunity she got.

 


End file.
